Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relates to a debris filtration apparatus which filters out debris from cooling water to be supplied to a target structure, which is required to be cooled by the cooling water, whereby the target structure can be reliably cooled, and which is configured such that debris deposited on a screen unit can be reliably removed, and even when a large amount of debris is deposited on the screen unit, cooling water can be supplied to the target structure so as to ensure stable cooling operation.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, thermoelectric power plants or nuclear power plants are equipped with apparatuses such as a heat exchanger and a condenser. A pipe unit having a hollow structure is coupled to the heat exchanger or condenser.
Cooling water is supplied to the heat exchanger or condenser through the pipe unit. Because various kinds of debris may be deposited in the pipe unit and debris may be contained in cooling water, a separate debris removal unit (not shown) is used to remove such debris from cooling water such that only cooling water can be supplied to the heat exchanger or condenser to which the pipe unit is coupled.
In the conventional techniques, a debris filtration apparatus has been used to filter out debris from cooling water before the cooling water is supplied to a heat exchanger or condenser. However, there are problems in that if a large amount of debris is deposited in the debris filtration apparatus, the debris filtration apparatus may be disabled or cooling water may not be supplied to the heat exchanger or condenser.
For example, if cooling water cannot be supplied to a condenser installed in a thermoelectric power plant, the operation of the thermoelectric power plant may be partially disabled or the operation of peripheral apparatuses connected to the condenser may be interrupted, thus making power generation impossible. Given this, it is very important to stably and reliably supply cooling water to the condenser.
Therefore, a method of bypassing cooling water to the condenser when a large amount of debris is deposited in the filtration apparatus is required.